The Cape Cod Caper
by jodm
Summary: Vacation: beaches, girls, and a Maine lobster. A bit of comic fluff for the first day of summer


_Hawaii Five-O is the property of others. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**THE CAPE COD CAPER**

Dan checked the contents of his carry-on one last time—everything he needed for ten days' vacation at Aunt Clara's summer cottage on Cape Cod. Surfing might not be up to North Shore standards, but sailing certainly was. And Aunt Clara had mentioned clam bakes and a visit to Nantucket. _It'll be fun just to play tourist and let someone else worry about the local criminal element!_ He tossed his bag in the LTD – he'd leave that at the Palace – and catch a ride to the airport with Steve.

Just time for a quick "aloha" at the office. He'd promised to bring back treats for everyone. Chin had mentioned "real New England salt water taffy" and Jenny had talked about maple syrup. He'd check the whaling museum in New Bedford for something for Steve. And Kono? His big Hawaiian friend had talked about nothing but lobsters for a week: " What did they taste like? Were they hard to catch? Did they really have giant claws? How did you cook them? What side dishes went with them?" _Potato salad and corn on the cob. _That was an easy one! Danny chuckled to himself. He knew just what to get Kono.

"Take care of yourself!"

"Have a good time, Bruddah!"

"Watch out for the poison ivy!" McGarrett admonished. At least Danno knew what it looked like now. A painful encounter last summer assured the boss of that! "And take care of yourself! Stay out of trouble and no accidents!"

"I wasn't planning on any," The curly-haired detective laughed. Steve squeezed his friend's shoulder and they headed for the airport.

_o-o-o-o-o_

"Ice and elevation, young man," the old country doctor prescribed. "You've got a bad sprain. And you might need these for a few days." He handed Danny a pair of crutches,

Dan groaned. He'd been enjoying his vacation with Aunt Clara—that is, until he'd tripped on a toy truck a neighbor kid left on her front steps. He'd surfed down the steps and wiped out on that one, badly He was lucky he hadn't broken anything. He remembered McGarrett's "No accidents!" _How am I ever gonna explain this to Steve? He'll never let me go on vacation again! _He chewed his lower lip. _Maybe my ankle will be healed well enough by then that I can do without the crutches._

Aunt Clara laughed at her nephew's rueful look. "Perhaps a note to Dr. Bergman would help."

"NO! Not Doc and Steve—they'll ground me for life!"

_o-o-o-o-o_

Being slightly "disabled" did have a few advantages, Danny decided. It certainly got him lots of attention from Aunt Clara's cute neighbors. Being from Hawaii didn't hurt either. He promised to teach the girls how to surf if they ever visited his home state. And they were happy to help him "practice" walking without limping. Not a bad tradeoff for a sprained ankle!

_o-o-o-o-o_

Last day of vacation! Dan checked the gifts for his colleagues: Steve, a clipper ship print; Chin, salt water taffy, enough for the whole family; Jenny, maple sugar candy. And for Kono? Just what he'd been talking about for days-a real New England lobster! They'd pick it up at the local market on the way to Logan Airport. Dan couldn't wait to see the look on Kono's face.

Now, if Dan was lucky, Steve might not notice the bandaged ankle. He tried walking without limping. _Steve not notice? Not a chance! He notices everything!_

One look at Steve's concerned expression as he limped down the jet way told Dan that the lead detective already knew about his accident. Dan held his breath in anticipation of the coming conversation.

"Aunt Clara called me," McGarrett began. "She wanted me to know it wasn't your fault."  
He studied his second-in-command for a moment. "Looks like you're hurting. Sit down for a minute. I'd feel better if Bergman took a look at it."

"So would I," Dan agreed ruefully. "Surfing Aunt Clara's front steps wasn't exactly what I had in mind for a vacation." He took a breath. "You aren't mad?"

"It was an accident, Danno. Nothing to worry about. But it's desk duty for a few days until that ankle heals." McGarrett turned his attention to the box Dan was carrying. A faint scrambling noise emanated from the container. "If that's what I think it is, we'd better get to the office! I'll have them meet us at the old band shell."

_o-o-o-o-o_

"Welcome Home" greetings and delighted exclamations made Dan temporarily forget about his throbbing ankle. Chin couldn't wait—he passed the box of salt water taffy around to the staff. Jenny nibbled a small piece of maple sugar candy, savoring the taste. while Steve admired the clipper ship print. Kono eyed his box suspiciously. Boxes should not make noise, especially a furious clicking sound. He gingerly opened the container, only to be confronted with a very annoyed lobster. The crustacean waved an angry claw. Kono shut the box fast.

"Dat's one big lobster! What do I do with it?"

"Here's the directions for cooking it!" Danny laughed. "Enjoy it! Just be sure to put the lid on the pot as fast as you can!"

_o-o-o-o-o_

"Well?" Danny questioned his big friend next morning. How did you like the lobster?"

Kono shook his head. "When I read those directions, they said I had to boil it alive! I couldn't do that, Bruddah, not the way it was looking at me. I felt sorry for it, so I took it out to Makapu'u and let it go!"


End file.
